A World Just for Us
by Rhetorical Girl
Summary: Rather than being raised in the Kokiri forest, the children live in a 20th century orphanage. Being unable to speak, Link only has one companion in this place; Saria. They must perservere to survive in this unforgiving world, or lose their minds trying.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Saria, come meet our newest arrival." I looked up from my place by the window to see Mother Abigail standing in the entrance of the playroom. With a nod, I eagerly stood up and skipped over to greet the newcomer.

"This is Link," She gestured to a small figure who had been standing silently at her side the whole time. "I was hoping that you could show him around." Mother gave both of us a warm smile, "I'm sorry that I can't give you a tour darling, but Saria here will make you feel at home." She gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back, and with that, left the two of us alone.

"Nice ta meet-cha!" I put on my biggest smile, and extended my hand to the boy. He glanced at the gesture for a moment, and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around mine. The moment he took my hand, I knew something was different about this one. He gripped me firmly, and met my gaze calmly. Most orphans were on the verge of tears by the time Mother took them to me, or were too distraught for such formalities.

"So your name is Link then?"

The boy nodded, maintaining his stoic expression. _This one isn't much of a talker is he?_ I decided that perhaps this was just another kind of shyness. "So let me give you the grand tour!" Without waiting for an answer, I took the boy's hand and lead the way

I remember that day perfectly. Even though I was still only the tender age of ten, something inside of me sensed that Link was different. His blue eyes; they weren't icy cold like some of the orphans, but they weren't welcoming like mine either. They were simply just _there._ Every day after our first meeting, I would join him during meal times. At first the rest of the children followed, a new boy in the orphanage was always exciting. But after only a few days, the crowds full of curious questions thinned. Link only answered them with nods, or careful shakes of his head. I was the only one left that was still intrigued with him. The more mysterious he became, the more I was drawn in.

After two weeks of Link's arrival, Mother Maria pulled me aside before lessons began. "Saria, honey, how is the new boy doing?" Though her mouth was smiling as it asked the question, I sensed some hidden tension in her expression.

"So how is Link adjusting? Has he made any friends?" Her tone seemed to shift from curious to incessant. I avoided her steady gave and shrugged my shoulders uneasily.

"Well…he doesn't talk much.." I murmured, fidgeting a bit, "But I like him." I added with a genuine smile. This seemed to relax Mother a bit, and her air of authority faded.

"Thank you dearie…Link seems to be a bit..." She paused, as if searching her vocabulary for the right word, "a bit..different from the rest of the children." Her kind eyes urged me to understand without further explanation. But I merely stared blankly back at her. The way she spoke made Link seem a bad sort of different.

"He is different; but that's why I like eating with him." I replied, not realizing the weight my words carried. For now though, Mother seemed to be assuaged by my childish innocence.

"Alright Saria, thank you so much." She pulled me into a quick embrace; a very rare display of affection used by Mother Abigail. "Just stay by Link's side ok? Things may get harder for the lad here…"

I nodded blankly, earning another smile approval before she disappeared into the maze of bedrooms.

For the rest of the day, I mulled over what Mother had told me. As Link and I wandered the garden together, I didn't feel that anything was horribly wrong with him. He appreciated the flowers well enough, and seemed to enjoy being outdoors. He helped guide me along the unpaved paths; never hesitating to offer a helping hand. Our excursions rarely ever required words of course, but sometimes I'd make comments, to which he would offer a nod, or a smirk of amusement.

"Hey Link…" I began, unsure of how to address the issue. As soon as I spoke his name, he turned, meeting my gaze steadily. "Why is it that you never talk…? You don't have to since it's just us out here…" I spoke cautiously, afraid of offending him. But to my surprise, his blue eyes twinkled humorously, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you dislike the orphanage?" I asked, taking a step closer to him. Link merely shook his head, and shrugged again. He chuckled curtly and rolled his eyes in amusement. That was all that I needed.

As the months passed, Link never spoke a word. Some children came up to me in secret and timidly asked what was wrong with him. "He just isn't a talker. But he's pretty smart, so it's fine with me." Is what I would always tell them. But sometimes the more courageous kids would stomp right up to our dining table, and ask why he was so quiet. This seemed to amuse Link the most, and would always produce some sort of smirk. The more the kids asked about him, the more confused they became.

It had almost been a year since Link joined our orphanage. Most kids nowadays just accepted him as the "silent type," or just ignored him altogether. There was one boy however, who claimed to be the "ruler of the orphanage." The self-appointed ruler, named Mido, was in a state of constant discontent. The round-faced, freckle-riddled boy was always looking for someone to scrap with, desperate to prove his authority.

"Move it freak." Mido hissed as he elbowed past Link in the dining hall. Link stumbled a bit before regaining his footing, and taking his place in line again. "I said MOVE. IT." Mido grabbed the back of Link's shirt, and threw him to the ground. Before he had the chance to recover, Mido suddenly switched into attack mode, and lunged once more. With clumsy but powerful maneuvers, the aggressive boy had soon pinned Link against the wall, holding him up by his jacket collar. "Watcha gonna do freak? Why don't you yell at me huh?" My companion merely grunted in pain, and fixed Mido with an exasperated glare.

"Mido cut it out!" I ran to wear he was standing, but was frozen in place when Link sent me an intense warning stare. Unsure of what to do, I stood a few feet away from the boys, and continued begging for my friend's release. "He didn't do anything to you Mido!" I cried.

"You shut up!" He snapped, and turned his attention back to Link. "Say something why don'tcha?" When there was no verbal response, Mido's taunting smirk twisted into an angry glower, and he curled his pudgy fingers into a fist. With all of his might, he pulled his free arm back, and punched Link squarely in the jaw. Everyone watching us gasped in shock, and immediately crowded around where I was to get a better view. Link let out a groan of pain, and when he looked back down to face us again, I noticed a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"MIDO STOP!" I shrieked, and leaped forward, trying to pry his hold off of Link.

"You stay out of this!" Mido turned on me, but one of the other children watching the fight grabbed me and dragged me out of harm's way. I thrashed and struggled against their hold, giving Link a panicked look.

"Link please! Just say something already! Don't let him hurt you anymore!" I pleaded, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. Link shook his head sadly in response, and grunted as Mido continued to rain down blows upon him. "LINK!" I cried at the top of my lungs, beginning to sob.

"What is going on here?" One of the Sisters burst into the dining hall upon hearing my shouts, and rushed over to where the boys were. "Mido! Release him this instant!" She commanded, and grabbed his ear roughly, causing him to release his grip.

"It's not my fault Sister! It's all his fault!" Mido exclaimed, jabbing an accusing finger at Link. However Sister was in no mood for excuses, and pulled him down the hallway. As soon as the Sister disappeared with Mido, the children restraining me released their hold, and I ran over to Link. He was slumped against the wall with his head lulling to one side.

"Link! Link! Are you alright?" I knelt down and gently tilted his chin upwards so I could get a look at his face. He was covered in small bruises, and one eye had swollen shut; yet somehow he had managed to remain conscious. He recognized me, and offered a weak smile of reassurance.

"You idiot.." I murmured, and released his chin. I stared at the ground in defeat, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes once more. The horrible realization was beginning to sink in; everything that had happened up until this point was piecing itself together. I took a deep breath. "Link…" I forced myself to look at his battered face once more, "you really can't talk can you…?"


	2. A New Escape

The stark white walls of the infirmary always frightened me. They were too spotless; too empty. Even now, sitting by Link's side, I still felt my skin crawl. Trying not to fidget, I carefully leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his face. As usual, he presented a calm front. Despite the bruises dappling his skin, his eyes still held their quiet intensity. As I took in his expression he caught me staring, and broke his stoicism to give me a reassuring smile. I immediately felt at ease, and the urge to squirm ebbed.

"Well you should be fine." The head nurse strode back into the room with a glass and two small pills. "You applied ice to the worst bruises for long enough. I'm afraid all we can do is wait for them to heal." She held out the glass, "These will dull the pain though." Link nodded, and took the pills in his hand gratefully.

"Honestly…I don't understand why Mido picks so many fights.." The nurse muttered and retreated back to her office once more. I offered Link a sympathetic smile, "You should probably take those, they'll help with the pain." I advised, noticing he was blankly staring at the pills. He hesitated a moment, and shook his head, offering them to me instead. "What..but Link you're hurt..I don't need them." Despite my protests, he was adamant. I sighed and slipped the pills into my pocket.

No sooner had we exited the infirmary wing when Mother Abigail excitedly approached me.

"Oh Saria you have a big day ahead of you!" Her wise eyes were sparkling with a renewed sort of energy. Though I was still a bit shaken up from Link's bout with Mido, her happiness was infectious, and I felt a grin spreading across my own face.

"Yes Mother?"

"Today is a visiting day!" She gushed, "I showed several families that wonderful little poem you wrote, and they all want to meet you Saria! Isn't that just wonderful?" I felt my heart skip a beat. _A family really wanted me?_ Before I could respond Mother Abigail took my hands. "Let's go get you all prettied up dear." My head was still reeling in shock, never had a family specifically requested to interview me. I had brief interactions with parents, but I never left much of an impression. But as I looked to my side and saw Link's near emotionless face I was pulled back down to reality.

"What about him Mother? He's never been able to meet a family…" I looked up at her earnestly, praying that he would get his time to shine as well. As soon as I spoke Mother Abigail's face seemed to pale a bit, and she quickly glanced at Link. I turned to look at him too, and felt a twinge of fear. I hadn't bothered thinking of how other people would see him; as a silent ruffian who would cause nothing but trouble. His swollen black eye wasn't helping matters.

"Maybe next time." Mother Abigail replied and gave Link a light pat on the shoulder. "Now now the families will be arriving in less than an hour!" She lead me down the hall at a brisk pace. I barely had a chance to wave goodbye to Link as we disappeared into the girl's quarters.

I did not recognize the girl before me. The hair that normally fell freely around her ears was pulled into a tight pony tail. A pastel colored dress overflowing with frills billowed lightly around her knees. Even the aura about her seemed different; a prim and proper lady masked the rambunctious adventurer.

"You look beautiful." One of the Sisters breathed as she placed a single flower in my lap. I forced myself to smile, watching self consciously as my reflection in the mirror awkwardly twitched her mouth.

"Do you think they'll really want to adopt me?" I asked, feeling a bit timid in this formal apparel. The Sister smiled warmly at my reflection and nodded, "They'd be fools not to Saria."

As the Sisters fussed over the last details, I noticed several of the younger girls in the room shooting me glares. I shifted nervously under their harsh stares and pretended not to notice. I let out a small sigh of relief as Mother Abigail finally returned and lead me to the meeting room. She sat me down in a small chair and gave me one last smile.

"The best of luck to you Saria." And with that she disappeared, leaving me in the empty room. No sooner had she left, when I heard the main door creak open. _That might be a family_…I held my breath in anticipation.

"Welcome!" That was Mother's voice. Followed by that I heard what sounded like a man respond, and a muffled conversation. Suddenly the sound of footsteps began echoing in the hall outside. I felt my face flush in anticipation and counted the seconds until they arrived. Before I could reach twenty, the door to the meeting room swung open.

"Oh what a precious young thing!" A middle-aged woman exclaimed and scurried to the chair across from me. She had black hair, with several silver streaks running through. Covering most of her hair was a winter hat, and a matching coat. She had a plump face, and at the moment, couldn't stop smiling.

"You must be Saria! Oh it's so nice to meet you!" She extended a pale hand covered in rings for me to shake. Still a bit shocked, I leaned forward to shake it shyly.

"Your poem was so delightful, my husband and I have just been dying to meet you!" As if on cue a man about the same age stepped into the room. He seemed much more reserved than his wife, and offered Saria a casual smile as he took a seat across from me as well.

"Edgar Leighman, and my wife, Louise." His voice rumbled, and he gave his exuberant wife an amused smile before shaking my hand as well. The anxiety I had felt before seemed to be growing, threatening to explode and send me into a state of shock.

"N-nice to meet you." I finally managed, and gave both of them a shy smile. This seemed to send the woman into another fit, and she began practically bouncing in her seat.

"So Saria tell us all about yourself." She propped her elbows on the table like a school girl, and watched me intently. As she leaned forward to listen I felt my mind finally begin to function properly again_. Come on Saria…this is your chance.._

"Well that poem I wrote really isn't anything special." I said humbly, "What I really like to do is go flower picking." I gently offered them the flower that I had been nervously clutching in my hand. The petals were a bit ruffled, but it was still presentable. This gesture sent Mrs. Leighman into another frenzy of excitement.

"Oh ho wonderful! Look Ed look!" She gushed, and pulled on his suit, pointing at the flower in excitement. Her husband cracked a smile and chuckled in acknowledgement. This warm reception put me a bit more at ease. _This may actually work._

I set the flower down and continued smiling at them, finally allowing my heart beat to return to normal. As the minutes passed I proceeded to tell them all about my adventures. Well adventures may not be the proper term, I recalled the Sisters constantly insisting that I focus on my "lady-like" skills. Unfortunately I possessed very little of those skills. I could barely prepare a meal without sending the kitchen into an inferno of flames. My attempts at sewing always ended in my fingers covered in bandages. I decided to leave these little escapades out, and gave them vague details about what my friends did instead.

After what felt like over fifteen minutes, I stole a quick glance at the grandfather clock standing near the window. The big hand had moved several inches since I entered the room, and I decided to put on the big finale.

"_Most families looking to adopt have one big weakness. They always fall for a sob story, so go all out. Tell them how you were abandoned on the street, and they'll be taking you home in now time."_ I remembered one of the older girl's words. She had been taken in foster care several times, and was a natural at finding places to live in. I took a deep breath and tried to summon every ounce of sadness in my being. Just as I was about to pour my heart out, something out of the corner of my eye stopped me. Something in the window of the door flickered, something deep blue. I peered past the couple and restrained a gasp of shock. Link had his good eye trained on me from the hallway. When he noticed me staring he gave me a cheerful smile and thumbs up. _He must have been listening the whole time!_

I returned his grin with a look of bewilderment. He gestured to the Leighmans and gave me a nod. Before I could tilt my head in question he waved and walked out of sight. Suddenly every drop of excitement within me evaporated. _I'm so selfish! _Guilt soon flooded my being, replacing any lingering happiness. _This whole time I've been talking up these people, trying so desperately to get adopted. I didn't bother thinking of leaving Link behind._ I sighed, and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Erm Saria? Is something the matter?" Mr. Leighman asked, noticing my change in demeanor. _I'm going to give them a big finale alright…they'll definitely remember me for awhile._ I lifted my head again to meet their stares of concern. I almost felt my heart break a bit at what I was about to do to these kind people.

"What's the matter?" I leaped to my feet, knocking over the chair behind me. The couple looked up in me, shocked at my sudden outburst. Trying to someone all of the rage within me, I gave them a glare, and reached behind me to pull out the floral pin holding my hair back.

"Maybe I don't want to become someone's little girl!" I shouted, and stiffly moved my leg to kick over the table separating us. I took in the look of their shocked faces, and felt another rush of guilt. But desperate to maintain my façade, I gave them a mocking curtsey.

"Thank you for your consideration."


End file.
